The Plan of Revenge
Introduction I am a District 7 girl. I am very handy with an axe, both my mum and dad died, I am extremely strong, and I can travel from one tree to another quickly. But, I am also very fast on land. My parents, yes, of course, died from peacekeepers from an uprising where around the 60th Hunger Games would be around. I have a little sister named Blossom. She is not related to me, I was once chopping wood for the daily fire and came across her in a cardboard box, all alone in the forest. Since finding her, I named her Blossom after my mum (which she was named after the tree). Since nobody has ever heard of her except my best friend, Luna, I will keep her hidden from peacekeepers and the Hunger Games. My best friend Luna is known all over District 7 from her famous, silvery crystal eyes. She has light brown hair, almost blond but not quite. I have sky blue eyes and if you look closly you can see tiny yellowish specks. I have very blond hair. Luna is also quite flexible and like an acrobat. We known eachother since we were babies. Oh yeah, my name is Juniper. Juniper Sequioa. 'Chapter 1: The Reaping' Tomorrow was the Reaping. The most dreadful time of the year besides the actual Hunger Games. Nobody that I met before from District 7 has ever went into the games. Just the same people that always lose and are scrawny and malnourished. Pathetic. Luna and I always make jokes that if we were to go into the games, we would surely win. But we know deep down we wouldn't. Now the day before the Reaping, Luna, Blossom, and I sit by the fire. We're strapped in cozy warm blankets and quilts and watching past Hunger Games on the T.V. Blossom is sitting on my lap and playing with a rattle. Luna then spoke up "Jeez, that guy got nailed. Took an arrow straight to the knee, and a nasty slash to the neck. Ouch!" Her eyes were glued to the Television. I laughed. "Thank'' God we are never chosen in the games." I thrown Blossom and the air and caught her. She laughed. "We never know. One of us might get chosen tomorrow. But if we do-" She paused and waited for me to finish our line. "-We'll defiantely win!" We broke into laughter. Luna decided to spend the night at my house. We both wook up and ate home-made oatmeal with blueberries chopped up. Luna went into my room and came back with a box. I immediantly recognized the box. It was a white creamy colored box with gold string wrapped around it. She smiled. I smiled. She untied the string and opened the box. She pulled out two dresses: One light, pink with a golden ribbon wrapped around the waist, and the other was a lavender purple, and a silver ribbon wrapped around. Luna, like always, grabbed the delicate purple one. I grabbed the sweet colored pink one. We found these dresses in Luna's aunts' attic one time and have been wearing ever since we were twelve, which has not been a while since we are both fourteen now. But every special occasion we get, we wear them. We got into the dresses and we adjusted eachothers ribbon. I dressed Blossom into a white dress with a little white flower on it. She looked absolutly adorable in the dress, we all did. We went to the square where the Reaping was held, and stood there, waiting for District 7's announcer and planner to arrive and pull out the names. District 7's announcer is Curly Smith, a weirdo with orange hair and an all white tuxedo, and sparkly white shoes. People normally lable him as, "Capitols Comedian" But I just think he's funny-looking. Curly Smith finally appeared standing on the stand. They showed a movie of why we have the Hunger Games and whatnot, and got the bowls ready. He made a few lame jokes and finally got on task. "Today, we celebrate another happy Hunger Games-The 67 Hunger Games!" He boomed. "Ladies first. Proper manners." He grinned eerily. He pulled out a name. "Luna Dogwood." 'Chapter 2: A Promise' Luna trembled up the stage. I can see sweat on the back of her dress and her hands shaking. All this time we've been joking about going into the games...Then ''bam! ''One of us is actually in them. I never thought Luna would be this nervous, I seen tears in her eyes. Luna never cries. Then, Curly pulled out a boy's name. "Jack Timberwood." Luna rubbed her eyes. ''Well I thought. At least she'll have an ally... '' A husky, strong boy with a new shaved mustache walked on the stage. He didn't show any respect, or kindness towards Luna, he didn't even look her in the eye. Curly guided them to a little room to say goodbye to us for only five minutes. I ran to Luna's room. "Hey..Luna..I wanna wish you-" I heard faint sobbing and moaning. "Luna, it will be alright. don't cry." I peeked around the corner and my sympothy turned to horror. Luna sat in a corner rocking back in forth in a puddle of blood. Her beautiful delicate hair and her flowy dress was drenched in blood. "Luna!" I screamed. I ran by her side and kneeled down to see her face. Her once crystal eyes were bloody and chunks of flesh were cut out. One of her eyes was close to popping out of its socket and she had many deep cuts. I cried more. Luna kept moaning. She had a vorpal blade in her hand that was obviously the weapon she was using on her self...But why? Why was she commiting...suicide?! ''The games...She must have been so afraid, so devastated that she was chosen...It was just a matter of time... A matter of time to go insane about such... I kept crying beside her. I brushed her hair. She was the only person I cared about besides Blossom that was still alive..Now Luna is gone, too. It must have been past five minutes, because Curly rushed in. "What the-!" He screamed. "Help, help!" Peacekeepers rushed in and knocked be flat on my back so hard that it knocked air out of me. They picked up Luna. Luna turned aroung eerily and whispered to me in a raspy voice, "Promise me, u'll do it for me. For Blossom. U'll win the games. Remember? But, I can't." She smiled so happily it was scary. She took her vorpal blade and sliced a smily face on her neck. I screamed and fainted. I wook up in my house with Peacekeepers and Curly surrounded me. "Well," Said Curly, "We know you didn't kill her, going over the survallance tape in the room. And we're...Sorry for your friend. But, we have to redo the female drawing...We saved it for you, come, now." The Peacekeepers pushed me off the sofa. I got up and rubbed my eyes from the salty tears. Then, I remembered something. We arrived at the square again. Curly announced that the female tribute has taken her own life and we must redraw. There was a moment of silence. Then Curly drew the name. "Kendra-" I screamed, "STOP! STOP IT!" The whole crowd and everyone, really, stared at me. "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I said. Curly managed to laught, "Ha, darling I haven't even said the full name. Kendra Wild." A girl, probably twelve, walked up the stage. "I still volunteer. I wanna be the tribute." I protested. Kendra spoke up, " She can do it. I dont want to." Kendra slowly walked down to me and gave me a hug. I hugged the little girl back. "Well then," Curly rolled his eyes, "Come on up. What;s your name, darling?" I stomped up the stage. "My name is Juniper Sequioa." I swallowed hard. "Well, that must be your cousin or something, right?" Curly guessed. I laughed menacingly. "I don't know her. I only know her name. But, I am avenging my friend's soul. I am avenging District 7. Hopefully, Panem. Because we deserve better." It felt good getting those words out of my system, finally. Everyone looked stunned, even Curly gaped his mouth. Then, the crowd roared and clapped. That felt even better. 'Chapter 3: Prepping, Planning, and Training.' We rode a train from there. I met up with Jack and Blight, our mentor. Jack was digging into an apple pie and Blight was relaxing in a chair. I didn't know what to do, so I sat by Jack. I found some chocolate covered strawberries and cherries and munched on those for a while. Jack was eyeing me for quite some time so I asked, "Do you have a problem?" He smiled and started caressing my hair. I jerked away. "You're so pretty. Too bad a brave girl like you is going into the games." He chuckled. I gnarled at him. "Oh, fiesty." He said. I just simply picked up an apple pie off the table and shoved it into his face. "I don't have time for this bull-crap." I said. He smeared the pie off his face and growled. Blight caught this and laughed. To disrupt the chaos, Curly came in. "We're here! The Capitol!" He boomed. "Oh, yay." I moaned. Curly glared at me. We got out of the train and had to get ready for the parade. We met our prep team and lead stylist. I never paid much attention to the prep teams' name, but I learned our stylist was named Eoin. First they washed us, then shaved and waxed us, and did our make-up. First they applied an air brush type tool they made my skin look like porcelin, and then added faint olive green eye-shadow. Then a very faint layer of brown lipstick on, and black mascara. After that they put my hair into a fishnet braid and put and a crown that was olive branches that twined together. They had me put on a brown dress that was frayed at the bottom that looked like roots. Then brown ballet shoes that twined up to my knee, and a braclet thingy that twined up my arm. Lastly my nails were painted olive green. I was like a tree, how original. Jack was done the same except for the make-up and nails painting. Curly and Eoin esscorted us to the chariot, and we took off. There was a crowd of million besides us. My heart thumped as the chariot drove by. Jack tried to snatch my hand but I kept jerking away. "Stop it," I whispered, "You're making a scene." He tried again. "You're only making it a scene. Now let me hold your hand or else." He kept trying. "Or else what?" I hissed. Then, one of my biggest suprise, he kissed me smack dab on the lips. I pulled away in disgust. "You pig!" I hissed again. He chuckled. There wasn't much to do, I couldn't get off the float. I saw the two tributes from 8 and 6 turn around and giggle many times. Haha. Very funny. He held my hand again, and this time I just let it slide. He chuckled "See, not so bad." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I sneered. When we got back from the parade, Curly was glaring at me. "What. Was.THAT?!" Curly said. "What was what?" I asked nonchalantly. "That whole scene you made? Why didn't you just let him hold your hand? That would have made a splendid scene, but no, you had to be a stubborn hard-head!" Curly yelled. "Sorry I have boundries! Maybe I don't wanna hold his hand! Jeez.You Capitol People!" I spitted, and Curly gasped. Blight sat in his chair dumbfounded. "Well, how about you help yourself for now on! Since you obviously have everything under control. I'll just go help poor Jack." And Curly stomped off. Jack came from the back of the room and placed his hands on my hips from behind me. "Good going, hotshot." He said in a seducting voice. I elbowed him in the stomach and said, "Screw you." It was the first day of training. I started first at the weapon station and picked up an axe. There was a few trees I could chop down, or targets to practice throwing. I went with the chopping first. I found a redwood tree, potentially one of the biggest trees in all of Panem. I got myself warmed up and stretched. I got ready, and took a giant swing with my axe. The giant tree toppled and fell down. Everyone looked at me with amazement. Even the career tributes looked at me with awe. I grinned and continued to chop down more redwood. When it was only five more redwoods left, I went to the throwinng station. I picked up another axe (because the previous ones I was using to chop down the redwoods was chipping) and threw an axe as hard as I could. It landed right on the bullseye. I threw a couple more with succession but I decided to move on. I went to the ropes and knotting and such and learned a few quick manuevers. There was the career pack there too, they must have trailed behind me or something. I left that station to go to the station where there was mainly District 3 tributes and District 5. It had to do with wires and electricity. I learned to make electricity with just a wire and many other things. It was going pretty well until Jack decided to show up. He kept bullying the other tributes that were weaker and were hanging with the careers. Great. A District 3 boy came over by me. He had hazel eyes with black glasses and chocolate hair. His skin was a little ashy, but he actually seemed pretty muscular for a District 3 boy. He seemed about fifteen years old. He smiled at me and showed me a technique with a battery, wire, and lightbulb. He seemed pretty friendly, too. "You can do a lot with electricity. I once created a gun with just-" Jack came up behind us and said, "Aha, I don't need any fire-power with these guns." He chuckled and flexed his biceps. "Ugh, can't you just back off? What is your problem with me anyways?" I turned around and pushed him over. He fell down flat on his back. The District 3 kid laughed. Jack got up and walked back over to the careers. "What's your name, anyways?" I asked. He smiled. "My name is Neon. Neon Wattson." I smiled back. "My name is Juniper Sequioa. Allies?" I put out my hand. "Allies." I kept smiling and walked off. But before I walked off, I remembered. I'm here to avenge. I have to come up with a plan. Maybe Neon can help me with his brains, and my strength. I walked back to him. "So, uh, just a question...Do you hate the...Capitol?" He laughed. "Very. Why?" I laughed. "Meet with me at this station, first thing tomorrow." I then walked back to my room. I went into my room. Everything was so...High-tech! There was a giant T.V. that turned on if you were to clap your hands once, and clap em' twice they turn off. A few lamps were the same way, and there was even a hologram from Ceaser Flickerman saying stuff about the Hunger Games and blah blah. I went to go take a long hot shower. It was the most warm and clean shower I ever have taken, and it satisfied me. I got out and dressed into a plain light pink t-shirt and grey jeans and pulled my hair into pigtails. I decided to get some fresh air and go out onto my balcony. It was day two of training. I met up with Neon just like it was planned. "So, Juniper, what's this plan?" I grinned and made an evil laugh, "Well, its simple. You can hack into government computers, right?" "Yup." He said. "Ok, here's the plan. You need to hide some extra wires or anything you need to hack into the computers and game arena. You need to corrupt the data and turn off all then special effects like for example like maybe a flood or maybe forest fire. Next, turn off all the Districts' tracking devices except the career districts and Jack. We kill all the career districts first, then get on with the weaker districts. Oh yeah, and the day before the games, you need to make sure all the cameras-in the arena, in our rooms, every camera that could be used against us. While all the cameras are off, and the game directors are fixing things, we assassinate them. You can cover our tracks. Meanwhile, one of us can fake our death in the games, I should do it because...I'm just a little stronger. While I faked my death in the hovercraft, I beat the crap out of the guards and pick you up at the arena, then we escape, got it?" He blinked a few times. I facepalmed. "Look, just hack and disable all the security, cameras, tracking devices, and special effects at the arena and everywhere else. I'll just do the rest." "Got it." He said CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON Category:Fan fictions Category:Skarlet Savage